Decoration Day
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The origin of Memorial Day. Three years after the Civil War, America pays a visit to an old friend and former enemy at the Arlington Cemetery to morn for those that died during the Civil War.


**I do apologize for this being late. I was late in beta reading someone's work, and I'm kinda late for everyone else's ^^; I was also not sure how to write a Memorial Day Hetalia one shot. Though, during church, I had learned something interesting about how Memorial Day became a national holiday and thought it would be interesting. I'm going to connect this to a Hetalia fan fiction I will be working on in the future. So, enjoy and review please!**

America had been very busy these past year or two, actually it felt like almost _forever_. Many of the Southern states, while having to free the slaves with no choice, were still not accepting anyone of the colored race as being _American citizens_. There were riots making a mess of things, and America's boss, Andrew Johnson, got himself in the middle of it. It didn't help that America still couldn't find South anywhere.

America couldn't blame South for running off after Lincoln's assassination. He got himself caught in the middle of a bloody conflict he never wanted... and not the British 'bloody' either. Both America and South agreed this was the worst war they had ever fought in. Even the Alamo couldn't be compared. At least South was very sure he wanted nothing to do with his brother Mexico, during the time he was called Texas. Not to mention Mexico was asking for it when he kidnapped South, and took him away from America against his will. America was sure he'd never forgive Mexico for that; for betraying his own flesh and blood.

No matter how much South denied it, he was just as stubborn as Mexico, and shared that same hostile temper. Maybe, after Lincoln's assassination and attacking John Booth like that, it was when he became more aware that he was more like Mexico than he realized. That was the last America saw South. That unforgiving anger, followed by confusion, then letting Booth take off, and silence... dead silence. South was the funeral when he said his last few words to America, _"I ain't done yet, Yank."_

"America," America jumped by the sound of a child's voice, coming from a young blond kid with puffed white cheeks, some soft bangs barely showing from his black cap, a thick black jacket that was buttoned from top to bottom, some nice black pants, the shoes matching the outfit, and bright violet eyes. He looked about seven years old at the most.

"Hey um... who are you again?"

"Alaska."

"R-Right. Sorry, little dude. Are you hungry?"

"I'm bored... are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've just been very busy, um..."

"Alaska."

"Right."

Alaska smiled innocently, which reminded America of Canada almost. Though, there was no doubt that he was Russia's little brother. He held Russia's eyes, hair and that presence that would distinguish a teddy bear.

"I know I keep forgetting your name, I-" America said.

"It is okay," Alaska said, keeping his innocent smile. His eyes darting to the floor shyly. "I know I'm not that special."

"Oh, I think there's something special about you," America winked, then got up, placing his spectacles on the table before making his way to the kitchen part of the White House. "I'll go make you something."

"Okay," Alaska said, then, while America wasn't looking, his face instantly became dark. _"Why did big brother sell me then?"_

America had his maids draw some water from the well, while he chopped some beef from the storage. While he never really had to cook, especially being that he had housekeepers, he didn't mind doing it for young countries he was raising at the moment. After all, one of the fondest memories he remembered England doing was cooking for him. Sure, he may've not been a _decent_ cook, but he worked hard and did it with love.

_'Now, he hates me,'_ America thought, almost smiling to himself. He hoped that South didn't feel that same hatred toward him. He didn't think South did.

"I'd be asking why you're cooking, if I didn't notice the wiper snapper," America heard Andrew Johnson, who was giving off a cheerful smile.

"Beef stew," America said, then his face became serious. "I looked over the announcement from the GAR."

"So I read. Do you think _he_ had something to do with this? You seem a bit surprised, which is saying something considering how you and those damn Radicals overrode my veto about, what? A year or two ago? First amendment to be done too?"

"You knew it would be overridden, since the day you vetoed it. We lost too many people in that damn war to not have it be for nothing."

"True, but what about..."

"I think he is responsible for our new national holiday. No doubt he'll be there. I'll be there at Lee's old place. I sent a letter to Louis to meet there. I'll bring Alaska too. I don't think South has seen him yet," America said, placing the bits of raw beef inside the cauldron, along with some vegetables and other ingredients.

"Do you believe he'll come home?"

"Doubt it. South still has some damages he needs to fix. There's riots, and his people not liking their slaves being freed... at least most of them."

"You do realize this is going to be hard on those slaves. They're not used to having their own place."

"They're Americans, they'll figure something out. They're as stubborn as South," America smirked as his boss Andrew laughed.

"I suppose you're right, and I suppose that's why you're letting South go his way?"

"Yeah... he fought so hard for his freedom at the Alamo, only for his people to take it away from him from that god damn secession! I want him to get back that taste of freedom."

"I believe that should be enough, huh?" Andrew asked, looking inside the cauldron. He took the cauldron and placed it inside the fireplace for it to cook.

* * *

The day, which was now officially Decoration Day on May 30th. America was at the former house of Robert E. Lee called the Arlington Mansion. He had his General Union uniform on for the occasion, Alaska wearing his suited outfit. They made their way to find their seats at the very front. America was to give a speech for this occasion before decorating the graves. He expected South would have to give a speech as well.

When America was making his way to his seat, he saw a man, black hair and very dark skin that was close to Mexican, black-brown eyes, thick eyebrows and a hard face. He wore a General Confederate's uniform, including the hat on his head that matched the uniform. He seemed to be talking with a young blond-haired woman in a black dress, a thin black scarf to match it, light brown eyes, and hair in a bun. On her lap was a small basket of flowers she was to use to spread throughout the cemetery of those that died during the Civil War.

As America made his way toward the two, they both turned their heads and the woman smiled, while the former Confederate General kept his face hard.

"Dude South! You doing okay? It's been at least three years!" America greeted cheerfully.

"I'll be god damn, you never change afta that damn war, ya Yankie!" South replied.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes? I run inta riots everywha I go and it's all thanks to yer damn amendment!"

"And?"

South sighed, showing a sad smile. He said, "I'm a gonna repay ya someday. England was righ'. Ya'll always be a damn Yank."

"And you'll always be the best son of a bitch I've got here," America said, then showed a smirk. "My government became strong, because neither of us kept our mouths shut. I don't want you to either, or Louis. As representatives of the United States of America, it's our duty to speak our minds, and say what our people have to say from each part of the boarder from each and every one of our people."

"Then, I'll be allowed to kick ya ass for startin' this whole damn slavery business in the first place!"

"Save the fighting for the meetings. You both are supposed to be giving your speeches, and you're presenting yourselves like cowboys and Indians," the woman Louisiana rebuked as America laughed aloud, then sat himself next to her.

"Hi," Alaska greeted South, whose eyes widened, then glared at America.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Alaska. Got him from Russia last year," America said.

South sat back as Alaska quietly sat inside the seat next to America.

* * *

Decoration Day- Memorial Day started as Decoration Day on May 5, 1868 by the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR). John A. Logan declared this day to be on May 30. It was declared on that day, because it was believed that flowers would be blooming all over the country. The ceremonies centered around the mourning-draped veranda of the Arlington Mansion, which was also known as the former home of Robert E. Lee. After speeches, children from the Soldiers' and Sailors' Orphan Home and members of the GAR made their way through the cemetery, strewing flowers on both Union and Confederate graves, reciting prayers and singing hymns. So yeah, it was a day of remembering the dead of the Civil War.

**So, there you go, Happy late Memorial Day. I was originally going to have America be going with someone and going through all the graves of the important people/humans that had a major impact, but that would've been too difficult. After finding out the origin of Memorial Day, I felt this version was easier and better. It also was my chance to introduce my country persona OC's for my upcoming Hetalia fan fiction: Louisiana Purchase, South/Confederate Sates of America/Texas and Alaska. Actually, my OC Alaska, when coming up with him, was actually older. He's only small because the gold rush has not happened yet and has low population. I tried to bring out as much of his personality as I could, but it's hard due to his age and nothing much happening. **

**I might bring out their profiles in my forum later on, so keep me posted.**


End file.
